


Too late

by Izudemi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, SADrien, Season 2 spoilers, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izudemi/pseuds/Izudemi
Summary: Adrien understands that he was too late and now he lost her.





	Too late

Marinette was standing in front of him. She looked nervous about something as she was fidgeting with her thumbs. She asked him to wait for her after school because she had to tell him something.

"Adrien, i have to confess something to you."

Did she want to confess her feeling to him? He figured it a few weeks ago. He and Nino watched a movie where the girl that was in love with the boy behaved just like Marinette with him. He then put one and one toghether, realizing that his talented classmate, liked him. Fact was that, once he knew, he began to notice Marinette more and he developed a crush on her. He nodded at Marinette, gesturing to go on with whatever she wanted to tell him.

"I had a crush on you, but don't worry! I don't anymore. I moved on and found somebody that returns my feelings!" 

"...h-huh?"

"To sum it up, I.. don't have a crush on you anymore. I realized that I went overboard with that 'crush', it wasn't right towards you."

"...what's his name?"

"It's Julekas brother, Luka. You already met him, right?"

"Yeah, I did..."

"Anyways, I gotta go now! I have a date with him in half a hour! See you Adrien." She smiled at him so brightly, it alsmost blended him.

"See you." He waved at her, while he watched her go, away from him.

When she went ou of his sight he looked at his feet.

One tear, then another. He started crying.

"See you again, M'Lady..."

It didn't help that he knew Marinette was Ladybug, his Love. 

He lost her. He had no chance to be with her.

He was just _too late._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the fanfiction because i was encouraged to do so, this is also a very fast written one-shot. :3


End file.
